Nunca vai saber
by hp-ewrgdr
Summary: Porque existem coisas na vida, que ninguém nunca vai saber. Sasu/Saku


**Disclaimer: Eu não criei Naruto.**

**Nunca vai saber** por kacau

Tantos anos haviam passado. Dez, para ser exato. Ninguém nunca poderia ter previsto as mudanças que ocorreriam em Konoha. Sasuke como capitão da AMBU, Sakura, uma experiente e forte médica-nin e Naruto sendo considerado o mais provável pretendente para Hokage quando Tsunade o deixasse. Sim, eram tempos diferentes, de uma paz incomum. Especialmente depois que o Uchiha completara sua vingança, matando seu irmão, a Akatsuki e Orochimaru. Ele, então, voltara para a aldeia sob a vigilância de Naruto, que vocalizava sua raiva e seu êxtase de forma tão alta quanto quando eram menores.

Claro que nem tudo mudara, Kakashi continuava o mesmo tarado de sempre.

Mas o time 7 havia passado por muita coisa. A saída de Sakura foi um golpe para todos, acontecera na segunda semana após a volta do Uchiha; "Eu não posso mais" foi o que ela dissera a Naruto. O Uzumuaki parecia o unico capaz de entender e de aturar a impacividade de Sasuke. Este, pouco a pouco, demonstrava-se menos fechado com o amigo. Não que isso acontecesse com qualquer outra pessoa. Sai, por sua vez, possuía uma rixa com o outro moreno e eles não perdiam uma chance de brigarem, o que levou ao esperado fim do time.

Num certo dia de primavera, o Uciha passava pelas estradas ainda escorregadias de Konoha, a neve derretia vagarosamente com o calor ameno. Sua face demonstrava-se impassível, como esperado. Ainda era cedo, a floricultura de Ino nem tinha sido aberta ainda. Estava descendo uma ladeira quando avistou uma mancha rosa se aproximando lentamente. Sakura caminhava em sua direção, os passos tão leves que pareciam sem querer.

"Olá Sakura" Disse enquanto a garota passava por ele. Haruno levantou seus olhos verdes.

"Oh, Sakuke" Exclamou parecendo surpresa. "Uma expressão doce", pensou o moreno. Os dois se abraçaram, sentindo seus corações pularem uma batida com o ato, por mais cliché que isto possa parecer.

"O que faz aqui tão cedo?" Eles se entreolharam por um instante, desconfortáveis.

"Bem, eu tenho que começar a arrumar as coisas para... Você sabe... O casamento." Sasuke franziu o cenho e, só então, identificou um anel de diamantes em sua mão.

"Ah sim, parabéns." Murmurou, seu olhar ainda no anel. Ela riu falsamente, deixando que o sorriso escorregasse de seu rosto no instante seguinte. Sakura inclinou a cabeça em reconhecimento.

"É, sabe, Sai queria que tudo ficasse pronto logo." Sakura parecia um pouco chateada com isso e seus olhos brilharam com um sentimento que Sasuke não conseguiu identificar. _Me salve._ "Não sei porque a pressa." Então ela se casaria com Sai, hum? Sauke tentou não deixar que sua frustração transparecesse. "Mas ele está definitivamente tentando me agradar." A mulher complementou, gentilmente, arriscando um olhar ao diamante. Sasuke quase riu.

"Se ele quisesse lhe agradar, deveria ter comprado um anel de esmeraldas ou rubis." A médica-nin levantou os olhos para ele novamente, estava perplexa dessa vez. O moreno não tivera a intenção de dizer aquilo, simplesmente saíra. Ele sabia que era verdade, afinal, rubis e esmeraldas eram as preferidas da garota e combinavam com ela muito melhor que diamantes.

"É, acho que ele não me conhece tão bem quanto você." Havia um tom irônico em sua voz e ele quase se desculpou.

"Olhe, está ficando tarde. Eu ainda tenho que passar no mercado antes da próxima missão." O capitão AMBU comentou, tentando sair daquela situação. Sua voz era um pouco mais rude do que ele pretendia. Os olhos verdes vibrantes da mulher voltaram a encarar os seus, em uma expressão de quase desafio. Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Acho que está certo. Também tenho que ir." Se deram as costas e recomeçaram a andar.

Quase no fim da rua, Sakura parou e virou-se para o Uchiha. O Sol nascia e batia contra o homem, dando-lhe uma aura de um semideus. Ela sentiu seu peito se fechar, como se seu coração se quebrasse pela trilhonésima vez. Nunca poderia esquecê-lo. Mas ele nunca gostaria dela, estava na hora de seguir em frente. "Ele nunca vai saber", sussurrou a mulher para o vento, sentindo-se como uma pequena kunochi novamente.

Então, Sasuke parou e dirigiu seu olhar para a médica. O vento contra seus cabelos, o seu jeito, tudo a fazia parecer perfeita. Por um instante, um sentimento de fracasso dominou o homem. Ele a havia perdido e nunca teria outra chance. Não poderia esperar outra coisa, realmente. Depois de tudo que havia feito para ela, Sakura nunca poderia perdoá-lo. "Ela nunca vai saber" e, com este pensamento, foi embora.

Dois meses mais tarde, ocorreria uma grande festa. Os dois ficariam muito bêbados e dormiriam juntos. Sakura iria sair pela janela afobada, sem acordar o Uchiha, fazendo-o pensar que nada tinha acontecido entre eles. Um mês depois, ela e Sai se casariam. Haveria uma missão, extremamente perigosa. Sasuke morreria. Sakura viria a descobrir, algumas semanas depois, que estava grávida e saberia exatamente quem era o pai da criança.

Ninguém nunca iria saber: do amor, da paixão, da traição, da criança. O bebê seria filho de seu marido, mas, todo dia após o anoitecer, Sakura choraria pelo único homem que verdadeiramente amara na vida. E seu filho seria a prova desse amor e a continuação dos Uchihas. E ela se culparia por não tê-lo obrigado a ficar na aldeia anos e anos atrás; sabendo, em seu íntimo, que ele nunca a perdoaria se ela tivesse o obrigado a isso.

_"Eu te amo" A kunochi murmurou, seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas e pela chuva. Um garoto de olhos e alma negros a observava a alguns metros. Sasuke se moveu com tanta rapidez que ela só reconheceu o movimento quando ele já etava atrás dela._

_"Obrigada" Disse Sasuke, enquanto tocava seu ombro, desacordando-a. Ele segurou Sakura em seus braços e a levou-a até um banco, próximo a eles. Deitou-a no banco e tocou seu rosto, com tristeza "Por tudo." Seus lábios se tocaram, por um mísero segundo, de uma forma gentil e imaculada._

_"Ninguém nunca vai saber", disso, ele tinha certeza._

* * *

Bem, é só isso. Eu estou revisando minhas antigas fics, porque na época que as escrevi não possuía muita noção de naruto nem de escrita. Espero que tenha melhorado em algum aspecto. Sasuke é um pouco OOC, eu sei. Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
